thalianfandomcom-20200213-history
Seven Deadly Sins
Seven Deadly Sins is a wrath enacted by Chaota and Arianna Kllinia to eliminate several opponents of the Academy. Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Victims Greed - Dru Ven Lust - Myria Qebec (died from its effects) Envy - Mia Hollister (causes her injury, isn't able to dance for a while after) breaks Tara's pointe shoes, end up being her own Rage - Thalia Calor (kills Jacqueline Rospebierre in a confrontation) Sloth - Anubis Karamakov (spends too much time with his friends, the fire ring is stolen because he didn't guard it) Gluttony - Robin Green (died) Pride - ? Envy Mia Hollister is envious of Tara because Tara got the role of Clara in the Royal Ballet School's annual Nutcracker performance, and she got the role of understudy. She then hatches a plan to injure Tara so she will get the role. She breaks into Tara's locker and breaks her pointe shoes so that when she dances en pointe, she will fall. However, Mia and Tara have the exact same pointe shoes, and as she finished them off, she heard someone coming, so in haste put the shoes in her own locker. The next day, Mia breaks her ankle because she grabbed Tara's shoes, and hits her head hard, ending up in a coma for a week. Robin Green then uses her powers and Mia eventually returns to dancing. However, she is left with a brand on her wrist saying 'envy'. It goes away afterwards, but stays for almost a month as a painful reminder. Rage Thalia Calor and Jacqueline Rosbpierre, two of the Academy's most powerful Primas, are having a girls night out during the holidays at a party. Thalia sits down after dancing on the floor for a while, by Jacqueline's purse. She hears Jacqueline's phone ringing, and as she takes out the phone to see who it is, the fire ring drops out. Thalia believes that Jacqueline stole it from her, as she is concious of Thalia's constant searching. After the party disperses, Thalia confronts Jacqueline about the ring. The two end up in a heated argument, in which Jacqueline testifies that she did not steal it--rather, she borrowed it so she could 'study' it. Thalia is consumed with rage, and a fireball is blasted at Jacqueline. Jacqueline deflects this with her water powers, and then freezes water and hurls it at Thalia. This goes on for a while, ending when, simultaneously, and somehow together, they unleash the power of chaos, burning both of them with no chance of survival. For some odd reason, Thalia Calor survives, but Jacqueline Rospbierre dies. Sloth Because Thalia and Jacqueline killed each other over a ring, while Thalia is in the hospital guardianship of the fire ring is passed over to Anubis. The Head orders him to keep it safe, but on the very first day Anubis leaves it out in the open and it is stolen because he thought he could 'do it later'. He is branded 'sloth'.